Castle
by sakura blossom petals223
Summary: Once upon a time there was a castle put under a curse, after many years the castle was forgotten yet yearly a girl is sacrificed to the evil beast of the forest. Kagome finds herself being sacrificed but instead of death she finds love, magic. BeautyBeast
1. Chapter 1

Author's corner- I'm back again and I know that you all think I've probably died, but I'm going to start uploading all my new chapters I have written.

Thank you and here be my new story...

Disclaimer- I do not own InuYasha, although the characters I make are mine. Thank you.

P.S. All the characters are human except for InuYasha, Naraku, and Shippou.

Title: Castle

Characters: (From Major to Minor)

InuYasha

Kagome

Sango

Miroku

Naraku

Kikyou

Shippou

Kohaku

Kouga

Jiro- Own Character

Nami- Own Character

Nyoko- Own Character

Prologue -

_Once Upon a time, in a forest, not far of from the old villages of France, there once held a majestic kingdom, full of wonder and happiness. The people were fed and clean with everything they would every want or need._

_The family that held the power were good and kind for many years, always thinking of the people first and foremost. Yet, as all kingdoms are want to do a single person in that line was full of greed and he would not think of the people first and foremost, he thought of himself. He used his jewels and gold for sports, horses, grand balls and feasts. No thought for the sin he did ever entered his mind and he soon he was to be married to the neighboring kingdom's princess, who was said to be a great beauty and would give them even more wealth. _

_With the greed in his mind, the king could only think about the gold he would acquire from this act. The old king, his father, could only shake his head with fear and sadness. His great kingdom was falling at the seams, all the common folk were slowly leaving for the bordering kingdoms or dying from starvation and disease. Yet his son did not see any of this, he only saw the things he was receiving from his position as being king. _

_Yet, months before the princess was to arrive at the castle the king was wandering around the castle grounds and a few children from the ages of 5 to 10 began to scream and yell around him. He was already in a rotten mood from an argument with his father. And so he grabbed the closest to him and became ready to whip the child for its insolence. But a woman's voice stopped him in his tracks. _

"_Stop! Don't touch my sister!" The voice called with a tinkling sound to it. _

"_What do you mean Stop?!!! I feel that this brat rightly deserves what I am about to give out! Now move back peasant!" And as he said the last part he turned about to see a petite young woman staring at him with lip trembling in fear and sadness. _

_And as he watched he fell captivated into her green gaze and he felt a little of his selfish heart break apart under her own stare. He didn't know what was happening, but he did know that he needed to get to know her. So, with a short sigh, he let go of the little girl that he had been about to hit and dusted her off with his own white gloves, then he turned with an embarrassed grin to the woman. _

_He knew then that he wouldn't be able to tell her that he was king of all that she lived on and owned. For she would hate him. So he decided to forget that part. _

"_I'm sorry, let's start over. I am Teruyasu_._ How do you do?"_

_She glanced up through her lashes at him and smiled with a dimple, "I am Akina."_

_Every day for the next three weeks the two of them could be found together from the moment they woke up to the moment that they would retire. Teruyasu soon found himself going out of his way to make her smile and feel her laughter rain on him. And he felt his once cold heart begin to feel in one corner a slight twinge when ever she was near him. _

_But he knew that he would be married soon to the princess in the neighboring kingdom and so he told her one day that he was indeed the king of the land and that he wanted her for his mistress. She looked at him warily and told him quite rightly that if he was the king then he needed to have his greedy heart and his mean eyes. But this man didn't so she laughed and told him his joke was wonderful. He felt full of despair as he knew that she thought of his real self as nothing but a bore and an evil man. _

_That night he felt her laughter weighing down on him, and he could not forget her laughter and so he decided to show her that he was indeed the king. _

_He called forth all the women in the kingdom the next day and watched as she finally entered the room and when she saw him, she began to weep for she knew that she could never be with him. For over the past few weeks she had fallen in love with him. _

_He saw her leave the room and fell into despair, what had he done wrong now? Did she still not believe him? However not? _

_He walked to the gardens where he had met her the first time and the twinge in his heart came back full force, What was the twinge? Was he sick? He turned to leave the gardens ready for the following day when he would finally meet his bride, when he saw from the corner of his eye Akina sitting on the ground in the shade of a apple tree._

_He slowly walked towards her and sat beside her on the damp grass waiting for her to take notice of him. When she finally turned to him he felt sick with guilt as the tears continued falling down her face. _

_And he asked, "Why do you cry? Are you not happy that I am king, I can grant you any wish that you might want. I can give you anything that you might need."_

"_I cry, because you are to be married in 8 months time and I am but a peasant and you are the king that is greedy. You have hurt my family so much, I have lost three siblings because of your greed. After I lost my sisters and brother I told myself that I would never think of you as anything but a tyrant. But fate is cruel and I fell in love with you, and now look at me."_

_Teruyasu_ _laughed at her with delight, "Is that it? All I have to say is that I have found a new wife and the princess will have to return to her kingdom and I can keep you as my wife." _

_Akina sat in shock before him and looked him in his deep blue eyes, "Why would you do that? Do you love me?" _

"_I don't know what love is, I've never been in love, I feel sick much though. My heart twinges whenever I think of you and I can't seem to stop myself from trying to make you smile I've used more of my money these few weeks of knowing you for noble causes, including food and health supplies for my people... is this love? I don't know." His face turned a bright red and he shuffled his feet in a patch of dirt by him. _

_Her smile during his entire escapade continued to grow and grow until it was a full blown laugh and she knocked him down with loving kisses everywhere on him, and soon they were in a heated embrace forgetting everyone and everything._

_That night she lay beside him knowing that he loved her, even if he did not that didn't matter. For he would soon. _

_ 8888888888_

_The following day when they both awoke they felt eyes watching them from the door and they both turned to see who might be there and they both jumped when they saw his father and mother standing there with looks of dismay on their face. The yelled at him, as he yelled back and finally the ushered her out of the room and down to another room down the hall, as they continued talking to their son. _

_Akina knew that within her might now be the future prince of the land, the future king and she knew that her love would never leave her alone. He would always be there for her. _

_ 8888888888_

_Princess Kikyou looked out of her carriage window as the forest around the carriage continued to grow more and more dense, she hated the forest. She couldn't wait until she could make more houses and shops open in these forests and spread it out. She was to become a queen and she would have almost all the power, after the king of course. _

_She turned her mind back to thinking of what the king might look like. They had said he was very handsome, but they could have lied. _

_Suddenly she heard yelling around the carriage and she looked from her window to see what the excitement was and saw many peasants yelling at the fancy coach and throwing old tomatoes and squash at it. _

'_What in the world?' Kikyou thought with annoyance. _

_As they passed down the streets the yelling only seemed to get louder and louder until they finally got to the gate of the castle where a large group of peasants seemed to take control of all the other peasants around them. _

_The carriage went through the gates and passed down the cobbled lane to the front steps of the large castle where she would live forever and ever. Ever since nine months ago when she received the message of a marriage between her and the king she had been imagining what the castle would like and she finally knew. _

_Kikyou flew up the stairs and flung open the large double doors to her new life and expected to be taken immediately to her rooms but the whole castle inside was a whirlwind of noise and movement. Every servant was racing up and down the stairs with blankets, cloths, and herbs. _

_Anger flew in her as every single lowly servant continued to ignore her in all her grandeur and in a fit of temper she ran after the servants going up the stairs, she followed them down the hall, barely looking around to see all of the paintings and furnishings displayed around her. She had only one thing in mind, to get to the bottom of all this mess. _

_One servant seemed to know where she was going and what she was doing as did the male beside her. They were rushing with smiling faces to the last door on the right where, as Kikyou neared it, she could hear voices raised in encouragement radiating from the closed door. _

_The lady servant and the man opened the door and walked in as Kikyou stayed in the shadows looking in to the lit room. As she watched she could make out an older man and older woman standing side by side with a young girl sitting on the edge of the bed with anxious eyes. Kikyou's eyes followed over to the woman in the bed, who you could tell was in the thorough of labor. _

_She was a beautiful woman who -as Kikyou watched- raised her hand and eyes to a man that sat on the closest chair next to her. Kikyou slowly raised her eyes to look at who the man may be and she felt herself reel as she saw that the man had a crown on and was obviously the king of the kingdom. _

'_Oh no!' She thought._

_After a few minutes the woman in labor finally gave one last push and out came a squalling mess of limbs attached to the main head. The king next to the woman jumped up and raced around the room whooping and laughing in joy, he lifted the wrapped baby from the nurses arms and showed every person in the room the baby. _

_At last he stopped by the woman now smiling in exhaustion but love as he placed the baby in her arms and leaned down and pressed a kiss to her mouth. _

_Kikyou had, had enough she pushed the door open with a bang and glared around the room. They all looked at her in surprise and she felt her anger bubble up anew. _

"_Do you know who I am?! Do you even have a clue? I am Kikyou, the princess that was supposed to marry the king. But obviously I'm to late, or is this just a game that you all play on all the princesses that come to marry the king." _

_The man in the crown slowly rose from his place beside the whore in the bed and he looked over at her. _

"_I'm sorry Princess Kikyou, I fell in love a month or two after we had made the arrangement to be wed and I couldn't help myself. Akina and I were married during that second month and you had already left to come to my kingdom that I couldn't possibly get a hold of you. Do you understand?" _

_Anger is a strange emotion, it can make you do very strange things, things that you may regret, and this is the kind of anger that Kikyou felt at that point in time. _

"_Do I UNDERSTAND! I understand perfectly, you pitiful man, watch what I do with your pitiful excuse for a life, you greedy, ungrateful man. I've heard what you were like before this change of heart you were a selfish man that was killing off all of your people." _

_She lifted her arms over her head and a great purple light materialized around her as she was doing this she saw the king protect his child and wife and the old couple in the back cower before the light. The man who she had followed in seemed to have been one of the soldiers and he was racing towards her to kill her off, but when he brushed against the purple in her mind she wished him to be a small insect that she may squish him with her shoe. In a flash and a scream of agony the man dropped to his knees and he slowly transformed into the small insect that she wished for. _

_Kikyou laughed and turned to the young couple. "This spell, no this curse will last through out your family until the time when one of your first born sons can find the cure. But before even that every first born son shall go through what you go through. He shall be human at first and then slowly change into a beast until the year when he can not stand it and then he too will become a full monster._

"_Heart of stone,_

_Eyes of Fear,_

_Soul of greed._

_Exterior may shine,_

_With beauty divine._

_Yet interior, full of sin._

_In place of beauty,_

_Replace with dread._

_Hands to claws,_

_Teeth to fangs,_

_Hair to white,_

_Eyes to pain._

_They shall know thy deed,_

_shall run with fear. _

_Ye shall cower,_

_Ye shall search,_

_Yet ye shall never find the cure._

_But, I give ye a single truth,_

_If ye find love,_

_Ye shall find yourself full,_

_None dead,_

_Nor dying._

_Only love shall be your savior." _

_And as Kikyou finished this the purple light entered her body and took all of her life from her. As she began to die she warned them all, "This spell, no this curse will last through out your family until the time when one of your first born sons can find the cure. But before even that every first born son shall go through what you go through. He shall be human at first and then slowly change into a beast until the year when he can not stand it and then he too will become a full monster. Remember only true love may save your people." Kikyou sighed and fell before them all as screams of agony were heard from around the castle. _

_Teruyasu himself was crouched over his wife and newly born son as he felt wave over wave of sickness roll over him and suddenly he screamed as he felt changes erupt in his body and mind. His body was on fire and yet that wasn't what he was worried about no he suddenly had a need for blood. He wanted to taste it. He turned to the woman in the bed and he heard her gasp with fear and wonder and he thought to himself what was the matter. _

"_Teruyasu, oh my god! What happened to you?" Akina murmured to him as she brushed her fingers against his face. He felt some of his consciousness come back to him and he turned away from her with quick gasps of air_. _He was nervous to go to the mirror, because as his gaze fell on every person in the room he saw death or people in agony. _

_As he watched, the young servant girl that had come in with the Captain, crouched over the bug that he had become. She began to moan in pain and suddenly her whole body began to disappear in front of Teruyasu's gaze. _

"_NO!!!" The girl screamed and then she was not there. The king could feel panic swelling inside him and when he finally turned towards the mirror in the room he felt himself wanting to swoon, although he had never done anything like that in his life before. _

_In the mirror before him was not the man that Teruyasu had been just moments before, no, now there was a demon in his place, a beast. His eyes had become a dark amber and on his hands now he held claws that were sharp and kill anyone in his path, his own hair had become a glossy silver white that fell to the length of his hip. _

_That wouldn't have been terrible if at that very moment the need for blood had not overtaking him. As he watched his eyes began to bleed red and his heart inside his body began to harden against the softness that his wife had given him. And last, his mind began to crumble away to one of an animal's. _

_He glanced around him and smirked, so many unsuspecting victims for him to feel his need of blood. And with that he pounced on the one closest to him and began to tear away. _

_ 8888888888_

_And so the castle was put into great turmoil as person after person died or disappeared from the place. Many tried to run, but in their path was always a great barrier that kept them within their village. _

_The king, as you might wonder, once he came to after his massacre was filled with horror for around him was his slaughtered mother and father. And behind him he could hear his own wife crying in fear. His son, was also crying but not for the reason being of fear, but for hunger. _

_Teruyasu turned towards his beautiful wife, he loved with all his heart and knew that he could not put her in jeopardy of himself, for she might be the one killed next. _

"_Akina." He murmured as he slowly approached her. Her eyes met his above the new born bundle. At first she coward in front of him but as tears appeared in his eyes she knew that he was not the beast he had been moments before and she fell into his bloody arms and wept_

"_Akina... I must leave... I can not... put... you in the situation... that... my mother and father were in...please... try to... understand." It was becoming harder for him to speak without growls in between words and he knew that before the night was over he would have killed every single person on the castle grounds. _

_But he could not leave until he knew that she and his child were safe. He yelled at the top of his lungs, hoping that the man was still alive and could help him. Within seconds a soft tapping of feet could be heard coming up the stairs and down the hall and Teruyasu sighed in relief. _

_The tapping stopped and with a great heave the door to their room was pushed open. An audible gasp was heard from the doorway and in stepped a rugged looking monk. Teruyasu found himself checking the man to make sure that the curse had not found its way to everyone in the castle and everything looked fine with the man except for his hand. It was bleeding and the monk had it wrapped in his sacred cloth and beads._

"_What happened to your hand?" he asked with fear in his voice. And the monk after taking his fill of looking around the room and at the king himself came back with a gasp. "I...I... don't know your highness... I was with a maiden and suddenly a searing pain went down my arm and to my hand. I quickly shoved the maiden away, afraid that she had done it but then when she herself began to moan in pain I knew something was wrong. And as I waited and watched my flesh in the middle of my hand was cut by an unseen enemy. As I watched the blood drip down my arm I felt cool air begin to run across my whole body and found my hand sucking in the air. The woman by me felt it too and she turned my hand to her... I ... I ... didn't... mean to...but she was... sucked... within the... hole..." _

_The king shivered in spite of himself and turned to the woman and child he loved. "Monk, I need you to make sure that Queen Akina and my son are well cared for and to remove all of the dead and dying from the village and castle. I'm... going away and may never come back... Please teach my son the ways of becoming a true prince_."

"_Yes, your highness." The monk murmured. The king walked over to his only family left and peered into his loving wife's eyes. " I love you and remember I shall always be here for you." _

_Her eyes began to tear and she nodded slowly. _

_He kissed her gently on the lips and whispered in her ear. "His name shall be InuYasha." _

_And with that last word of goodbye he was never to be seen again. _

_Akina turned to her newborn son as his first bath was one in tears, "My prince, my little InuYasha." _


	2. Chapter 2

The Castle

Author's corner- So if you have read my other stories you know how it is. Writers block, I've never had it as bad as I did this time. So here is the next chapter for The Castle. Enjoy!

Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the other characters from the anime or manga. I am just borrowing them for the time being.

P.S. The time period of the prologue was 100-200 years earlier then the rest of the story. But because of the curse the people born then aged rather slowly and so forth. Thank you and enjoy.

Chapter One-

_Steps sounded up the stairs…_

"_Kagome…"_

"_Kagome…hurry… I…need you…"_

"_Kagome!"_

"KAGOME! WAKE UP!" Souta yelled into Kagome's ear as she shot straight up and hit the ceiling right above her head.

"Ow… That will definitely leave a bruise." Souta commented when his sister was finally done complaining about little brothers and how they are just sent to torment other beings in the good world.

With his commentary Kagome found it to be less then satisfactory at this time in the morning. "You will get out of my room at the count of three or I will pulverize you. I begin counting now."

"Now sis… I'm just…"

"One…"

"But mom said…"

"Two…"

"I didn't mean to…"

"THREE! Get out you little snot!" A short scream followed her statement as her little brother was seen running down the creaking old stairs and over the rugged carpet on the ground floor right before he ducked behind his mother, who was at that moment finishing cooking the lunch that her two children would be taking to their first day to school.

"Souta, what did you do to your sister? I just told you to wake her up, not send this rickety house around our heads."

Kagome was coming down the stairs at that moment just finishing pulling her hair into a pony tail. "Well, he went and screamed into my ear and made me jump so that I hit that stupid ceiling above my bed, mom why did we have to move to this stupid country cottage!

"We had plenty of other options in the city then just selling our house and all of our belongings to buy this piece of…"

"Don't even finish that sentence little missy, we did the best we could do what with the divorce and the expenses with your father trying to get you both." Miyaki turned to her daughter with tears still in her eyes even after two months later. "Besides your father lives in the city and I wanted to get as far away from him as possible and Noyoko was the farthest, reasonable priced town that I could find."

Kagome felt herself falter with sadness and guilt for making her mother think about that stuff again right after she had seemed to be making a recovery.

"Sorry mama, I'll go feed the cat and then go get Souta to school."

As Kagome left from the kitchen she heard her little brother trying to comfort their mother and another twinge of guilt seized her.

'_Moms just trying to make sure that dad doesn't get us, I mean he was always so abusive to all of us and she finally gets away from him only for him to almost get us. She's just trying to protect us. Now, Kagome, you need to straighten up, your almost 19 your very last semester of school, your almost an adult so just help out and stop complaining.'_

Grabbing the cat food from the shelf in the shed by the cottage, Kagome looked around the small land they had bought in exchange for all of their worldly possessions.

One word described it all: small. Another word would describe it just as well: run down… alright so that was two words but it was the most run down, smallest thing that Kagome had ever seen. Of course she used to live in a large house, but with all of her other friends that had lived in the apartments around the school their apartments were still larger then the small cottage that she now lived in.

Kagome walked away from the shed looking back at the red brick 2 story cottage with ivy climbing all over the font of the house and becoming an inferno of green in the back. Her mother had begun to plant yellow prim roses around the entire house making it look like a yellow and green tie dye mess, but her mother found it to be lovely and so Kagome left her to do what she would to the house.

On the side of the house by the shed a few large trees began to tower over the house with large unbidden branches. Behind these trees larger ever greens were found everywhere they merged together to form one thick coating of black that covered the entire woods. Souta had even made up a story saying the trees protected something deep in the woods that should never be seen by human eyes.

Right after he started the story he began to have nightmares.

But even though she didn't want to admit it she never felt quite right next to the woods as if they were beckoning her in. It freaked her out so much! She tended to steer right clear from the woods.

Not that Kagome was complaining, of course she wasn't! She knew her mother was only trying to help them in the long run. And this would probably help her in the long run she was a little… well… spoilt from all the things she had, had when she was younger. At least that's what her mother said.

'_Ha… I'm not as spoilt as some of my friends… they got a car for their 16__th__ birthday unlike my 18__th__ birthday… see there's a big difference'_

With a long suffered sigh, Kagome turned to the task of finding the cat to give him his breakfast and put him back in the house while they were all away from home.

"Here Buyo, I got you some food! Come here kitty, where are you? You stupid cat! Come here!" Kagome bellowed loudly out into the garden beside the woods.

'_Please don't be in the woods! Please don't be there!' _

Kagome inched forward slowly, hearing the wind rustle in the leaves of the trees. _'Come on Kagome just go in there and see if the cat's there. You can do it!'_

With an intake of air, Kagome marched over to the trees and walked into the clearing before the trees became very dense.

"Buyo! Come here Buyo!"

A quick glance around the forest told her that no one was around and that she had went into the woods for no reason at all.

"Darn that cat! I'm going to be late for school!"

Kagome turned to leave when she felt a slight wind come over her and raise her hair a slight shimmer overtook the wind and it twinkled whenever it went into a patch of light. The sight was beautiful and Kagome couldn't help but giggle.

But when she looked over to where the edge of the woods should be all she could see was trees and nothing else. Kagome felt fear come into her heart and settle there when she suddenly heard a growling behind her that sounded deadly and ready to kill.

Kagome turned to the sound and gasped when she saw the human shaped bundle of shadow. She also saw right beside it a great stag with blood glistening in the patch of sunlight. The human stood to its full height and Kagome cried out.

The eyes were blood red and the hair the color of silver with blood tinting the ends. Claws glistened in the patches of sun.

The wind around Kagome began to rush around her restlessly almost like it was gathering its strength to take her somewhere, almost like a person.

The shimmer returned to the wind and Kagome saw the human disappear with a scream of outrage and then Kagome saw the small cottage that her family lived in through the trees.

The wind around her seemed to giggle as it swirled around her with almost human like joy.

Kagome laughed at the wind, "You'd think you were human, and if you were I would think we would be great friends. You seem as much of a giggler as I am! Ha, to think that my mom wouldn't be able to tease me anymore. Thank you for taking me back home!"

The wind seemed to pause then with one more circle around Kagome disappeared in a sudden moment.

'_Wait, what just happened? Was I just talking to a wind? I think I am going crazy! I…I got to get home.' _

She turned away from the woods and ran away from the darkness just as a certain wind began to form into the shape of a human girl just the age of Kagome.

"_Please hurry, lady. You are the one our master needs, please hurry! His time grows so short." _

8888888888

Through the woods the young wind dryad blew, past the ponds and small villages to the densest part of the woods. She had to duck under the branches of all the trees until she was on the mossy ground running toward the largest oak in the entire forest, with not one look she rushed right through it and was on the other side without a scratch.

And before her was a castle so large that the whole modern village could fit in it without any squeezing or pushing.

"Sango, your back! I was wondering where you went off to." A young black haired man strode over to the dryad, who was slowly gaining a real form.

"Hello Miroku, I was wondering when you would finally notice that I wasn't here. To busy with the woman at the point when I left…" Sango growled at him while poking him in the chest.

"Yes, I was with a servant this morning but yet last night you were with the stable boy for the whole night!"

Sango gasped looking up to the tall monk. "How could you suggest that I… I was there only to see how the stable men were doing down there and if they needed anything else other then the necessities that they usually need."

Miroku looked down at the brown haired, green eyed sprite and sighed, "Very well Miss Sango if you insist… but… it does not mean that I believe it." And he proceeded in placing his hand on her back side.

Sango blushed furiously and then proceeded to teach the monk a lesson in manners although he didn't hear most of it since he was on the ground moaning for the pain in his cheek from where she slapped him.

A loud yell sounded from the balcony above the entranceway and Sango turned to see the young master throwing himself from it and running over to where she stood staring down at the man.

"Sango, where have you been? I sent three servants out to find you but you had went beyond their range of power and Miroku was to busy with other duties, I need your assistants now!"

Sango smiled up at the white haired boy with a giggle, remembering the young lady she had met just a moment before. They would be perfect, the girl could break the curse she just knew it. She had to.

"As you wish, Prince InuYasha."

888888888888888


End file.
